


Day Off

by caughtinthenow



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gavin's trying so hard but failing, Happy Ending, M/M, Slice of Life, mentions of injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 16:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11406204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caughtinthenow/pseuds/caughtinthenow
Summary: Gavin convinces Michael to take the day off, and plans all sorts of things to do. Unfortunately, things don’t go as planned and someone gets hurt. Basically just fluff.





	Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> mavin4ever [Tumblr] prompted: Hello! So I heard you were taking prompt suggestions, and I was wondering, if you had the time, if you could write me a cute fluffy Mavin fic where Gavin tries to surprise Michael on a date by doing all these fun and romantic things, but he ends up messing things up, such as trying to walk seductively and then he trips and falls or tries to cook something and then burns it to shit. But then Michael finds it all adorable and they end up going to the park and share an adorable kiss. Thank you!

Days, when he didn’t have to go to work, had to be some of Michael Jones’s favorite days, not that he didn’t love his job. After all, who wouldn’t love his job? But it was days like this when he got to sleep in and spend the day with his boyfriend without worrying about responsibilities. Michael lazily reached over to Gavin’s side of the bed, expecting to find the man there. However, he was met with nothing but Gavin’s pillows and his side of the duvet.  Frowning, he sat up, opening his eyes. Gavin was out of bed before he was?

Michael swung his legs out of bed, glancing around the room. He stretched out his arms and just sat there, thinking about the day ahead of him. When Gavin had suggested they, both take the day off, Michael had initially said no. After all, he was trying to save up his days so that maybe they could take a trip somewhere. It wasn’t until Geoff had come up to him, rather angrily, telling him to take a day off. “He won’t stop whining about it unless you take the day off with him,” Geoff had grumbled to him. Michael tried to object, though he knew just how annoying Gavin could get. By the end of the day, they had that Friday off, and Gavin had been chirping about it excitedly on their way home.

The smell of smoke suddenly hit him, immediately catching his attention. Seconds later, the fire alarm was going off. Michael immediately jumped up, dashing out of the bedroom. The smoke was coming from the kitchen, which only brought up one conclusion to Michael: Gavin was cooking. He let out an audible groan as he rushed into the kitchen. Immediately, he saw Gavin frantically fanning the fire alarm with a cookie sheet. On the counter, he saw what looked like a very burnt crisp of what he hoped was food. He frowned, opening a window.

“What the hell is going on?” he asked when the alarm finally shut up. Gavin’s whole body sagged slightly, and he looked rather disappointed.

“I was trying to cook breakfast,” he muttered, looking down. Michael shook his head, turning to the burnt thing on the counter.

“And what exactly is that?” he asked. Gavin grimaced.

“That was supposed to be a breakfast casserole. Griffon suggested it and said it was easy,” he replied, looking at the casserole.

“You’re a fucking idiot, you know that?” Michael huffed, still staring at the dish.  In the corner of his eye, he could see a tray with food on it. Michael smiled slightly, walking over to the tray. “Eh, we don’t need a breakfast tray, this looks good. What all is it?” he said, nodding over to the trays off to the side. Gavin just nods, looking disappointed.

“Pancakes and fruit. The casserole had the bacon and eggs. I meant to get it out ages ago, but Smee distracted me,” he replied. Just the idea that Gavin wanted to cook breakfast for him made him happy.

“Well it looks good to me,” Michael announced, reaching over to the cupboard to grab some glasses for the two of them. “You want anything to drink?” he asked. Gavin set the cookie sheet down, reaching for the door handle of the fridge.

“I bought orange juice earlier,” he announced.

“Sounds good, I’ll meet you at the table then,” Michael said, setting the glasses down on the counter. He grabbed the food Gavin had made, and walked quickly out of the kitchen, a smile on his face the whole time.

\- - -

He wasn’t sure why they ever bothered to try to take showers together. The space was too small for the both of them. Gavin insisted that they showered together that day though. “We haven’t done it in a while, and it’s always top when we shower together. Besides, we don’t have to worry about work so we can take as long as we want!” he explained, a smirk on his face.

It didn’t take much to sell Michael on the idea. After all, despite how crowded it was, he had to admit showering with Gavin was always fun.

It didn’t take long before they were going at it. Gavin was the first to initiate it, his lips eagerly pressed against Michael’s jaw, decorating it with small kisses. The small kisses turned into full blown kisses. Michael let out a soft groan as their kiss deepened. At that moment, it seemed like time had completely stopped, that they weren’t in the shower. It was just him and Gavin.

Of course, then Gavin pulled away from their kiss, smirking at Michael. Michael felt himself panting, though he wasn’t about to complain. His eyes wandered over Gavin’s body, mentally appreciating him, “So, I’d say we could continue this here, or in the bedroom? Or wherever, wherever is good too,” Michael gasped. Gavin nodded eagerly. He turned quickly, reaching for the shower knob.

It happened quickly. One minute, Gavin was standing up, the next he was falling. He attempted to catch Gavin, though the other fell too fast. He himself was knocked back, body bumping against the wall. Gavin’s head bounced against the wall, and Michael watched as Gavin attempted to catch himself. Gavin let out a gasp of pain. Michael quickly leaned down. “Gavin! Are you okay?” He asked, examining the other.

“I’m oka- ow,” he whimpered, looking at his wrist. Michael reached around him, turning the water off. His eyes flashed towards Gavin’s wrist, frowning. It was already swelling.

“Shit! Gav, we should get you to the hospital,” Michael gasped, looking over Gavin with concern. Gavin shook his head.

“No, I should be fi-” he froze, wincing in pain.

“Yeah, no. We’re taking you to the hospital,” Michael confirmed. He leaned forward, scooping Gavin up.

– - -

Getting Gavin undressed had always been such an easy thing for him, fun too. Helping Gavin get dressed with an injured wrist was proving to be nearly impossible. It was like dressing an infant who didn’t want to be dressed. Only this infant was swearing up and down he didn’t need to go to the hospital.

“Seriously, if you don’t help me, I’m going to call Geoff and make him come over and help,” he growled at Gavin. Immediately, the other closed his mouth, immediately becoming more helpful.

Twenty minutes later, they were both dressed and both in the car, close to the hospital. “Remind me not to let you try to seduce me in the shower again,” Michael teased as they drove. Gavin shot a dirty look towards Michael, cradling his wrist.

Michael drove quickly, eager to get to the hospital. He didn’t even bother parking properly, just pulling into the first spot he saw.

– - -

“Well, after close observation, it seems as though Mr. Free’s head should be fine. He’ll have to take the painkillers we prescribed to him, but otherwise, he should be back to tip-top shape in no time. Make sure he rests his wrist as much as possible for the next couple of days, and if it gets worse or he re-damages it, let us know. Other than that, he should be good to go,” the nurse said, looking between the two. Michael let out a long breath.  They had been there most of the day, and he was more than ready to leave.

“Thanks,” Michael said quickly. The nurse smiled and turned to walk away, leaving the two of them to find their way outside.

When they were outside, Gavin stopped them. “I’m sorry, Michael,” Gavin sighed, looking disappointed. Michael could tell why he would be upset. First breakfast was burned, then they had to make a trip to the emergency room, which had taken up most of their day. “I wanted it to be a nice day with you, my lovely little Michael,” he continued.  Michael just laughed softly.

“Hey, Gav? Why don’t we go somewhere? I have an idea if you’re up for it?” Michael suggested, sticking out his hand for his boyfriend to take. Gavin stared at Michael, questioningly, but took the outstretched hand. Michael didn’t say anything as he guided the two of them away from the hospital towards the car.

The drive had been quiet. Gavin spent most of it looking out the passenger’s seat. Michael could tell how much it was all bothering him.  He stopped at a grocery store, pulling into a spot. “Wait, you took me to a store?” Gavin asked eyebrow raised. Michael nodded.

“Yep. I took you to a store. You can get food at a store, it’s amazing,” he said, sarcastically. Gavin rolled his eyes, opening his door to get out. “We’re going to get dinner and go somewhere. I don’t know if you were planning on cooking, but considering our day, I’d say something from the store might be just as good,” he explained, following Gavin’s example. Michael led the two of them towards the entrance, being careful not to bump into Gavin’s injured wrist.

As they walked through the store, Michael tossed stuff in the cart. It took Gavin a few minutes to get it, but eventually, he started grabbing things here and there. “Are we having a picnic then?” He finally asked. Michael grinned.

“You’re not the only one who can plan things, I had a lot of free time this afternoon while we waited. Figured we could still do something if everything turned out okay,” he pointed out.

– - -

Several bags later and a quick trip towards the park, they were settled at a picnic table, chowing down on food.

“It’s so nice out here,” Gavin announced looking around. He stopped for a moment looking at Michael. “I am really sorry I wasted our day off,” he said, putting down his bag of chips. Michael quickly shook his head.

“You’re such an idiot. I loved today. I enjoyed it because you know what? I got to spend it with you. I’d do it all again. Well, not all of it, especially the wrist part,” he hummed, leaning over the table to give his boyfriend a quick kiss. “Besides, the day’s not over, and I have plans to pick up where we left off in the shower before you decided to take a trip to the floor,” he teased. Gavin’s face quickly turned red, which only made Michael excited.

“Hey, Michael?” He said, staring at Michael.

“Hm?”

“I love you,” Gavin said happily. It was Michael’s turn to blush. He was speechless for a second, looking for any sign for Gavin to tell him he was just joking. When Gavin didn’t say it, he felt his heart beating faster.

“I love you too,” Michael beamed.

So maybe the day hadn’t been perfect to most, but to him? It was one of the best days ever.


End file.
